An Introduction to Francoism
First published by Vladimir on the 27th of January in The Pacific Press. It was originally written as a personal organisational tool to aid in the development of Cyber Nations Francoism, structured in the form of an introduction for new applicants to the New Pacific Order. An Introduction to Francoism What is Francoism? Named after the revolutionary, Comrade Francos Spain, Francoism has been the guiding ideology of Pacifica since the August Revolution of 2003: a conflict that saw thousands rise from the dust to collectively become the ruling body of the most powerful territory in the known world. For the first time in history the oppressed had organised amongst themselves sufficiently to sweep aside the massive apparatus of the oppressors, as the long exploited Pacifican Nation rose up against its would-be masters and overthrew those that had long ruled over them. The following years saw invasion after invasion as the old regime and its allies attempted to strangle the revolution in its cradle, without success. It was in this context that Francoism developed, not in words, but in practice: born in a baptism of fire. Over time Francoism continued to grow as it learned, adapted and spread, and today it is the most influential ideology in the two known worlds. At its core, Francoism is a scientific explanation of the material world around us and a guide to the emancipation of the individual, overcoming the physical and intellectual enslavement that has claimed so many, and bringing us to a point of total freedom where everyone can pursue their desires and achieve their full potential. In this way Francoism is a living ideology. From the decisions taken by the newest applicant in the most unassuming of positions, to those taken by the Emperor, Francoism shapes everything you see around you in the Order today. Francoism and the World The Francoist analysis of our world is complex, but it can nevertheless be summarised in simple terms. The natural world that we see around us is a brutal one: a world where no law, no morality, and no right or wrong exist. Individuals are open to do whatever they will and to take from others whatever they desire. Nations exist, in short, in a constant war and fear. With the constant threat of attack bearing down on them and no reliable comrade to help, nations cannot develop or pursue their desires; all they can do is endeavour to survive against the insurmountable odds. It is from this natural world that alliances developed in order to relieve the threat of attack and allow nations to advance; however, it was quickly found that different alliances achieved this to different extents - and none of them to a sufficient extent. Electorally based alliances found that the conflict simply moved to a new sphere and development increased fleetingly or not at all. Dictatorships found that the conflict became between membership and leadership, stagnating as a result. Chaos persisted. In order to truly emancipate the nation from this slavery of nature a new type of institution was required. Francoism and the Order The Order came to our world from an established position, where the Revolution and its experiences had shaped its institutions and culture, and it is this that put it in a unique position to achieve true freedom. Developed out of the very conflict of nature and shaped by the flames of revolution and siege, the Order was able to boast the institutions necessary to fully emancipate the individual—institutions that would be near impossible for an alliance to develop today. We pool our sovereignty under an Emperor in what may be deemed an autocratic fashion, but so too do we live a fundamentally democratic way of life, with the Emperor acting as a funnel through which the will of Pacifica flows as a single, powerful voice. In this manner we have eliminated the chaos and conflict that we find both in nature and in other alliances, and this has allowed us to develop as a truly united, meritocratic alliance, where the best rise and everyone is free to pusue their desire. Francoism and the Order have thus been defined by their ability to overcome the chaos that has kept others in disarray. Francoism has given us the analysis that is required in order to steer ourselves through the treacherous tides, and our Francoist history has given us the ship capable of crashing through the waves to emancipation. Francoism and You Francoism has been continually developed through the experiences of a Nation over its near five year history; but it is not necessary to know every detail and concept: Francoism is not a dogma to be learned by writ—it is a way of life. While learning concepts such as permanent revolution, autocratic democracy and the paradox of freedom will help you to understand the Order and the world around it, it is only through your daily experiences, struggle and observations that you will truly come to know Francoism, and yourself become a Francoist. Category:Francoism Category:New Pacific Order Category:Vladimir